


(DISCONTINUED) Do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Voltron, klance, platonic keith & pidge, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance and his friends go on a road trip to visit their friend Allura but while there they meet a few unexpected people
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Hunk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	(DISCONTINUED) Do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Matt go on a road trip to see Allura in the city

Lance glared at the book, his headphones screaming Beyoncé in his ears, “I don’t get this,” he flopped back into the seat, allowing the book to soar into Pidge’s lap, right onto her laptop. 

“God, Lance, could you not,” she picked up the book, clutching the pages tightly between her thumb and index finger, raising it up, a scowl on her face, “can’t you see I’m busy,” she threw it back onto his side, planting itself onto his face. 

“This is so boring,” he shook it off, not caring it’d just fallen onto the floor, mixing with the rest of the junk Hunk’s mom had in her car. 

“Well, what did you expect?” Pidge snapped back, plugging in her second headphone, raising the volume and typing swiftly. 

“I dunno,” he flailed his long arms into the air, making them hit the top of the roof, a wince escaping his lips, “I just thought we’d play fun road trip games but all of you are boring,” he huffed, folding his arms. 

“Fine, Lance,” Hunk said sternly, “I spy-“

“No, I hate that game!”

“Then what do you want us to do,” Pidge cried, slamming her laptop down and sinking into the seat. 

“Anything but eye spy, Marco has been insistent on playing it every single car ride,” he rose from his seat, draping his arms over the driver’s chair, onto Hunk’s shoulders, “I’m done.”

“Lance, get off me, I’m driving.”

“Fine, you figure out a way to entertain yourself because I,” she pointed a stern finger to herself, “am not doing it,” she sighed, pushing herself up to grab her laptop, “ask Matt to play with you.”

“Matt’s asleep!” He flung his hands in the air again, a loud groan sliding from his lips.

“Exactly, you wake him up, see what happens.”

“Fine, I’ll entertain myself,” he sighed, stretching out his long legs and picking his phone back up from the seat next to him.

“I wish I was with Allura right now,” Lance outwardly gasped, reaching in to strangle the small girls neck, only resulting in Pidge kicking at his stomach, trying to push him off, “get away from me you oversized beast!”

“No way, now give me that stupid laptop!”

This was going to be a long ride.

——————

It had been an hour so far. Pidge had managed to hold Lance off until Hunk had finally blown and yelled at both of them, unsurprisingly Matt stayed asleep, he could sleep through anything, and Pidge and Lance hadn’t bothered each other since.

Tap tap tap

“Lance.”

Tap tap tap

“Oh c’mon.”

Tap tap tap

“Lance.”

“What?” He whipped his head around to glare at her, “I’m not doing anything,” he snared, a teasing tone tickling its way through. 

“Yes, you’re tapping with your stupidly huge feet and it’s fucking annoying,” she growled, “I can hear it through my fucking headphones.”

“Language, geez, Pidge, calm your shit, you’re just jealous because your tiny feet can barely reach the floor,” Lance’s smile widened, edging more to one side of his face, sporting his favorite smirk. 

“Lance, please, I’m begging you, I just want to try and decode this, give me ten minutes of quiet,” she pleaded, hands clasped together, elbows propped onto the middle compartment she’d pulled down to separate them. 

“Fine, ten minutes, on the dot, starting,” he fiddled with his phone, doing one last over exaggerated tap with his finger, the sound of his fingernail clashing with the screen adding to the effect, “now.”

She swiftly began typing at the keyboard like her life depended on it, making Lance laugh horrendously at the way her glasses shone and her eyes spoke pure hunger, either for wanting to kill Lance or to kill whoever made the code so complicated. 

——————————

He checked his phone, 3 hours left.

Well that’s not too bad. He turned over to Pidge, pressing against the middle compartment, fluttering his eyelashes at her, “hey~” he cooed. 

She turned, stared at him blankly, “hi,” then turned back to the show she was watching. Smart freak downloaded a few movies to pass the time. Why didn’t Lance think of that?

“Can I watch it with you?”

“I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“It can’t be any worse than the pain you guys have put me through the past three dreadful hours,” Pidge shrugged, unplugging her headphone form the laptop, fixing the volume and pressing the play button. 

“And this is why mothma-“

Lance jumped at the computer, pausing it, “you scum.”

“What? I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”

————————

“Are we there yet?” 

“No, we still have an hour left, just hang in there,” Hunk was over the constant bickering between Lance and Pidge, the fact that Matt, his boyfriend, had left him alone to deal with the two while he slept the entire time. He only let it slide because Matt looked peaceful and he was scared that Matt would only make the ride worse. 

“But Hunk,” he dragged out his best friend’s name, letting the word linger before he started speaking again, “I want to go now,” he groaned, falling back and letting his body slide down the seat so his legs were scrunched up in the small space between the drivers seat and Lance’s seat, “the princess is waiting!”

“The princess is glad we’re not there yet,” Pidge added.

“Oh shut it, twerp,” Lance got up, quickly falling into Pidge’s lap, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead and a hand above his heart, “the princess is only a damsel,” he moved, making a fist by his chest, a bright grin in his face, “I must save her!”

He made fake noises that resembled more of the lightsabers from Star Wars’ sound effects as he jabbed at Pidge’s sides with his hands, “we must save her immediately!” He held a proud fist in the air, like he was holding a sword. 

“Whatever, dork,” Pidge snorted, fixing her glasses and adjusting her focus back to the electronic sitting comfortably on her lap. 

———————

“Lance, wake up,” Hunk cooed, he liked that Lance had been quiet the rest of the ride due to the fact he had fallen fast asleep after Pidge started rambling on about some other dimensions and quintessence, whatever that is and her theories of other solar systems out of our dimension, it was a bore fest, really. 

“What,” he lifted himself from the seat, groggily rubbing at his eyes, “were here?”

“Yes, Lonce, you’re here.”

“Princess!” Lance jumped from the car, leaving any tiredness behind, he leaped into her embrace, cheeks smushed together. He didn’t need to see her to know her smile had grown and she was easily melting into the touch.

“Oh, Lonce, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he pulled back, grabbing her at the shoulders, looking straight into her eyes, eyebrows furrowed and tears threatening to escape, “why’d you have to move, do you have any idea what it’s like riding in a car for six hours with a bunch of losers who don’t appreciate your company.”

He slammed back into her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her in tight. She patted at his hair, “I want you to meet someone.”

He ‘ooohed’ suggestively, pulling away from her and scanning the area. His focus landed on a light skinned girl, she had blond hair, not platinum like Allura’s but just as beautiful, more natural. She had flowers sticking from the braids that crowned her head, matching perfectly with her pink, white and turquoise hoodie, long baggy black pants and white converse sneakers.

“Lonce, this is Romelle,” Lance galloped over time her, shaking her hand vigorously. 

“Nice to meet you, Romelle,” he smiled down brightly at her, although he didn’t have to look far, just like Allura she was rather tall, she had  
Beautiful blue eyes, they weren’t exactly the darkest, nothing like Lance’s, her eyes were more like the sky on a more green day. 

“She’s my girlfriend.”

Lance’s smile widened even more, “does that mean we have another princess?”

Romelle rocked her head slightly to the side, a more awkward smile displayed on her face, “hi, nice to meet you, Lance.”

“Oh my god, she even has a similar accent to you!”

Allura chuckled, she loved Lance and Lance loved her. They had dated in the past but after a while, Allura had realized she only had platonic feelings towards the lanky boy and he felt the same, they ended it on mutual understanding and stayed really good friends. 

“The next two weeks are going to be the most fun weeks of your lives!” Lance flung his hands in the air in celebration, grabbing at Allura’s and prompting for her to show him around, “so, when am I going to see your big house??” 

They were all staying at Allura’s house. The only reason she moved here was because she was starting up a modelling career with one of the biggest modelling agencies, Altea. That’s where she met Romelle, one of her colleges photographers, they hit it off pretty well and thinks just got better from there. 

Lance had kept tab on the whole situation, giving Allura dating advice, helping her pick out her outfits over FaceTime. Lance loved her like a sister and would do anything for her, he was ecstatic when Hunk told him they were going to visit Allura for two weeks.

“In a little while, I want to show you around, this place is amazing, I can’t wait to show you everything,” Lance gaped at the tall buildings. The building where they lived could never compete to the beauty of here, Lance was almost jealous Allura got to spend all her time here. 

“I’m going to take you to the bar, you could come to a photo shoot with me and they have the best coffee house here!” Lance smiled widely, he was genuinely excited to see what Allura had planned, they were only here for so long. 

Lance glanced back to check on their friends, Pidge was prodding at the screen of her phone, Lance guessed playing a game and Romelle was pointing at it, liking completely infatuated by it. Hunk and Matt were right beside them, holding hands, going on and on about a subject Lance probably didn’t know about. 

“Oh and wait until you see the house I got, it’s super big and they have a pool!”

That excited him, he squealed, hands clasped together with Allura’s as they jumped in sync. Pidge pinches the bridge of her nose while Romelle on stared, that look in her eyes sending chills down his spine. He couldn’t wait till someone would look at him with those eyes. 

“C’mon let’s go!” Allura dragged him to the front of a beautifully decorated place, ‘Voltron’. Odd name. They walked in, Lance felt the way everything seemed to warm up, it felt comfortable, homey. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” Romelle popped up next to him, walking slowly beside him, “and the coffee, even better.”

They strolled through the cafe, gazes shifting from corner to corner, admiring every inch. From the well thought out floor plan to the small details of dangling fairy lights at the windows. 

“What’d you want?” Allura piped up next to him. 

“I’ll take anything, give me the best you got.”

“Okay, on it, you guys can go sit but the window, I’ll be over with the drinks in a sec.”

They made their way over, looking around as they walked, it really was beautiful, nothing like this would be caught dead in their hometown, who would’ve known it was only hours away. 

—————————

“Here you go,” Allura’s rested down a drink carrier, holding six drinks, filling four holes and then another tow in a second carrier, “this is yours,” she placed down a small cup, filled with unknown contents. 

He brought the straw to his mouth, sucking down then breathing out, “shit, that’s really good.”

“Told you,” she rested her hands in her hips, challenging smirk playing at her lips. 

“Damn,” he took another sip, holding the cup near his mouth as he looked around the cafe one more time, everything seemed so different here, everything was so beautiful.

His eyes landed on a head of hair, shoulder length, it was tied up in a small ponytail at the back of their head. They were wiping at the cups. They turned around, catching Lance’s gaze. He choked on the straw, sending everyone into mild panic.

“Hey, bud, you okay,” Hunk patted at his back, harshly, like that was going to help, but he was worried, Lance would’ve been too, his voice was concerned, probably gone ten octaves higher. 

“It was straw, not a dick.” Matt deadpanned. 

“Oh look who’s finally up,” Lance snarled. 

“Hey, hey, what happened?” Hunk rubbed at his back in smooth motions. He looked back at the counter, the boy was still there. Soft features, eyes dark. Incredibly dark. Lance swore they were black, if that were even possible. 

“N-nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay, just, don’t scare me like that,” Hunk tugged at his collar, he was sweating already? That’s a new record.

“Hey, it’s okay, big guy, just got distracted, didn’t realize I was still slurping,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it’s alright, as long as you’re okay.” Pidge rolled her eyes at Hunk’s words. 

“You guys are saps, it was just a drink, plus, I’m pretty sure the cute guy Lance was eyeing could make him a new drink if anything.” She smirked.

Evil little—

They all looked towards the cashier, yes, okay, maybe he was rather good looking. 

“I mean, he is really cute,” Romelle spoke up, cutting through the silence that had fallen upon them. 

Their eyes hadn’t drifted from the boy, staring at him intently, like he was some picture in a museum that they weren’t allowed to touch. His head snapped towards the group, everyone quickly disbursing into idle chatter as an attempt to seem less suspicious. 

“Oh my god, you should totally ask him out,” Allura squealed, moving from her place on the table to look Lance in the eyes. 

“What? No way, I don’t even know if he’s into guys!” Lance protested. 

“You’ll never know unless you ask,” Pidge smirked, her eyes shimmering with deviousness. 

“I hate you.”

Lance couldn’t help but casually look over at the boy every once and a while. He’d noticed the boy wasn’t one to fake a smile for the job, he looked plainly at each costumer, some taking obvious offense, the café’s usuals making conversation with him and others not really minding. His expression wasn’t cold, more soft, more rested, like he was home.

Some guy then joined him, coming out of the staff room to whisper stuff in his ear, he was buff, white hair but not like, naturally grey, although he could spot a few grey hairs from the table they were sat at. He had a scar across his nose and a naturally soft expression. 

“Shiro?” Matt looked wide eyed at the man across from them. The man in question turned to look at Matt, eyes wider than they’d been before and a large smile etching on his face, “oh my God, Takashi Shirogane!”

He got up from the chair, running towards the cashier, completely regarding the ‘employees only’ sign on the small gate and dashing through it, leaping into the broader man’s arms, “I haven’t seen you in years!”

He pulled back, arms still tightly gripped onto his shoulders, moving his eyes around to look at his body, “you’ve grown, that’s for sure,” a chorus of snickers dotted around the cashier and the table of friends. 

“Oh my God, is this little Keith,” Matt jumped up, happily jogging to ruffle the young man’s hair. 

Keith, so his name is Keith. 

“You’ve grown too,” he grabbed at his arms, “and you’ve been working out. 

“Stop it, Matthew,” pink dusted his cheeks, as Matt pulled him into a hug. 

“Wait wait wait wait wait- Keith?” Pidge was standing behind Matt, she had just said hello to Shiro, embracing him, no one really realized since Matt was being so loud and rather entertaining. 

“Katie?”

“I go by Pidge now,” Keith smirked, moving from Matt and pulled her into a hug. Not a jumpy excited hug, more comforting, full of love. They missed each other, that’s for sure. 

“I didn’t recognize you!” She stuffed her face into his chest and Keith rested his forehead on her head, feeling the rhythm of her tears choking out. “You’ve changed so much.” A few ‘awes’ filled the coffee shop, everyone admiring the two, I mean how could you not.

“Yeah, you too,” he rubbed circles on her back, allowing the tears to fall down. 

“I didn’t get a sentimental hug like that,” Matt yelled, “this is preposterous, Shiro, give me another hug and this time we’ll do it correctly,” he raised a stern finger, hands on hips as he talked, the four had gained most of the attention of the cafe, “hug me again but this time one of us has to cry, you wanna do it or do I have to pull out my awesome drama skills from high school.”

“Okay, okay, none of that,” Shiro chuckled lightly, “but I’m glad you’re here, we should really meet up sometime.”

“When were not at work with a bunch of people watching,” Keith added, still holding onto Pidge in his arms. 

Okay, so Pidge’s friend, Keith, Lance now knew him as, is really cute, really hot and has literally one of the most soothing voices Lance had ever heard, this wasn’t fair. 

“Why don’t we leave them, you have any other places to show us?” Hunk whispered over to Allura and Romelle who were both still mildly captured by the display of affection behind the counter. 

“Actually I do!” Allura piped up, hoping off the table and clapping her hands together to gain everyone’s attention, “we could go do a little shopping at the mall right across the street so by the time we’re done we could come collect Pidge.”

Everyone nodded along to that, Hunk and Lance especially, people who had known her for some time but had never actually seen her cry or display this much affection to a person, he probably meant a lot to her, how could they disrupt such a beautiful moment?

“Okay, I’m going to go tell Matt that we’re heading out, I’ll meet you by the door,” and with that they were all headed off, Matt said he would meet up with them later, he really wanted to catch up with Shiro, whether he showed it as much as Pidge did, he seriously missed the guy. 

——————————

“Oh fuck-“ Hunk cleared his throat, giving Lance a glare- “I mean, uh- this place, it’s huge!” Hunk smiled. 

“Yeah, and it’s surprisingly really cheap,” Romelle held up a finger. 

“Is that a tech store?!?” Hunk jumped excitedly, holding onto Lances shoulder as he shook him from side to side. 

He patted his bigger friend’s arm, “okay, bud, let’s go, we’ll meet up here in like,” he checked the time on his phone 12pm, “half an hour.”

“Oh my god,” Hunk pointed towards the same store, specifically at a device Lance didn’t know, jumping again, Lance felt himself shake as Hunk used him for stability, “is that the device Pidge was talking about, I have to check it out, make sure it’s everything she pumped it up to be!”

“Okay, maybe an hour.” Lance laughed, Allura giggled, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand as they started walking away, waving lightly and disappearing into the crowd by the smoothie shop they were headed towards. Didn’t they just have coffee?

“Okay, bud, let’s go check out your weird technology stuff.” They walked towards the store. Lance let Hunk wonder around, explaining each piece of technology in the store, something Lance never really knew about. Now that he thought about it, Keith would probably know all about this having been friends with Pidge. Hunk, Keith and Pidge would go on and on about it and Lance would just, stand there and watch. Don’t think about that now, be happy that Pidge is happy and so is Hunk. 

“Oh my look at this one, I’ve never seen this one before!” He moved his body around the device, scanning every area of it, “man, Pidge would love this, we have to bring her back here!” 

Lance chuckled, “yeah, okay,” he checked his phone, wow, it has already been fifty minutes, “we have to start heading back soon, so, take one last look around before we head back.”

Hunk nodded way too quickly, Lance was surprised he didn’t throw up right then and there but he only ran off to go look at some other piece of technology. 

————————

“So, how was it?”

“Boring as hell.”

“Everything was so amazing in there, all the technology was so advance, way more advanced than it is back at home!” Hunk exclaimed, “and I talked to one of the workers and apparently they have some really good universities that work with tech and engineering, I’m thinking of applying to one.”

“Wait- what about our plan to go to university at home, y’know, the promise we made since we were young.” Oh god, his voice is cracking, stop it. 

“Sorry, bud, but this could be huge for me, you get it, don’t you?”

“Of course, just, promise me we won’t stop talking.” Hunk smiled, softly, comfortingly. 

“I promise.”

“Okay,” Allura clasped her hands together, she had a tendency to do that, it was her way of getting everyone to listen to her and being the woman she was, mostly everyone was scared of getting on her bad side so, the smart ones listened, “Lance, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping, I’ll pay for all the clothes, I miss going shopping with you, it’s no fun with her,” she motioned her thumb towards her girlfriend, standing beside her, “she just likes baggy hoodies and pants, I need someone who knows fashion.”

She smirked, Romelle only huffed, folding her arms, “I’m sorry that I want to be comfortable, plus, I don’t get the appeal of shopping, it’s just stressful, you don’t know what you’ll fit into or what you’ll look good in and I can never get too big for baggy clothes.” 

Hunk brightened, “This girl knows exactly what she’s talking about,” he walked over to her slinging an arm over her shoulders, Romelle’s hip was popped sassily to the side, small smirk on her face, “she is a genius and we are now one.”

“Whatever, c’mon Lancey, let’s go shopping, leave these two losers to do what they want,” she stuck her tongue out, grabbing Lance’s hand and dragging him up an escalator. 

They were stopped by plenty of people, all taking pictures with Allura. He’d forgotten how big she was. When they entered the store, Allura could be seen on at least three of the gigantic pictures that people would look at and think ‘I wish I looked like that’ while shopping and Lance felt a little bad for the girls that would come in here to shop and see Allura up there because she is truly blessed when it came to looks, anyone and everyone can see that. 

Beautiful dark brown skin, her platinum blonde hair contrasting it but yet she still managed to look perfect. Her facial features were fierce, naturally perfectly shaped eyebrows, luscious lips that barely needed lipstick to look perfect. Her nose completed everything, shaping her face to be perfect. He’d used that word so much when describing her.

Perfect. 

Allura tried to get Lance into modelling but he couldn’t, he wasn’t naturally perfect like Allura, like a lot of models in Altea. Altea only took in the best of the best, ones who looked prefect without photoshop which is a lot of pressure.

“Oo oo, try one this one,” she held up a blue cropped shirt, it didn’t have any sleeves and was completely plain, it looked cut, no stitching at the end, just plain and cute. He snatched it from her hand, personally he would rather some decorations like maybe a few flowers or something along those lines shut he takes it gratefully. 

“I love it, thanks Lure.” She smiled and they continued going about the store, picking up a few more items of clothing for both Allura and Lance. 

“Let’s head back now, I really missed you, Lance.”

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is the first chapter of hopefully many more! 
> 
> word count: 4097


End file.
